


VII

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	VII

There are little pieces of Jeanie's best friend in the world, making it a better place. 

 

She is there in Colonel Marron's smile, telling Jeanie that the world needs "women like us" to look up to, her box braids fluttering gently behind her, the Scarlet Pimpernels and butterfly shaped clips making her look like the fairy queen's most stalwart knight. 

(Later, they'll make her look like the President's bravest General.)

 

She is literally there on the fringes of two music videos, as a part of the Droid Rebel Alliance and a member of the Electro Phi Beta sorority.

(Alpha Platinum 8000, Android #007752 and Sister Attitude, respectively.)

 

She is also in Tommy's niece's eyes, singing off-key and telling those god awful jokes. 

(She isn't, however, on the big screen. Mama Disa will not have her dead child exploited and Jeanie encourages her to veto any script that glosses over her sexuality. They won't let her be killed after she's dead.)


End file.
